Slaves and stolen kisses
by RaiKimLover
Summary: Basically during the time of the underground railroad, Kimiko's a stop in it and Raimundos a bounty hunter RAIKIM! what happens when they clash?
1. Chapter 1

This is just a little intro to help you. The city Albion is in fact a city in PA, the town Schoharie is not. The first couple of paragraphs are kinda boring but it will get better.

The Year is 1843

In western Pennsylvania, a little north of Albion. A small town named Schoharie.

A raven haired girl was making bread for the runaway slaves she knew would be here before nightfall. She was a simple person herself, preferring to wear breeches and a soft shirt, with a bonnet over her black hair, and plain shoes on her feet. Of course, where she lived , with her next door neighbor living 5 miles away she got lonely sometimes. But she couldn't move or leave, but then again she didn't want to. She wanted to help slaves. They had as much a right as she did to live their life. Of course the South didn't see it that way. She walked outside and hung a purple cloth on the clothes line. This was how that slaves knew where to go, that she was a stop in the Underground Railroad. She had two hiding spots for slaves. One, was in the barn in the back of her house, a clever little trapdoor hidden underneath bails of hay, and her horse Cloud. The second, one she made herself, and was quite proud of, was one directly behind her stove. It was a metal trapdoor, which opened when she pushed a spot in the stove It was a small passage, big enough to hide 2 slaves. She started a fire in the fireplace and continued to make bread for the slaves. Before she knew it darkness came.

Following that, a small tap on the door. She opened it. Out the door stood, a black women, a black man, and one little terrified looking girl. "Come in", Kimiko quietly ushered them in. She pulled out the bread, warm from the oven and gave them each a loave. They all ate theirs hungrily. She then led them outside and to the spot where they were to hide. She told them goodnight and walked back inside. She changed into her nightgown, climbed into bed and let sleep take over her.

The Next Morning

Kimiko was up and dressed and just about to bring breakfast to the slaves when there was a knock on the door. She rushed over to it and opened the door. In the doorway was a spikey-haired brown man with green eyes. "Hello Miss, Im Raimundo Pedrosa, and I've had a tip that your hiding slaves here." Kimiko knew she had to remain calm, she was the last stop in the Underground Railroad, it was her job to give the runaways directions and food, and shelter. She had to protect them. "Oh really, well your wrong, I have no slaves here. So you can just go on your merry way." "Whats your name?" "I don't see how its any of your business but its Kimiko." "Oh I see. Listen here, Im a bounty hunter and I know you have slaves here." Kimiko showed indifference. "Like what you think you know means anything to me." "It should, you know you can get in a lotta trouble for hiding slaves." "Have you ever heard of harassment? You better leave, I can scream pretty loud." "Really, I doubt it. Just to let you know I'll be watching you." "I bet you will, now you can leave now, before I get my rifle." "Oh please, I doubt you could lift a rifle much less shoot one." "Care to stick around and find out?" "Forget it, just to let you know, everyone slips up eventually and so will you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading this for me.-sierra


	2. Here We Go Again

Kimiko sighed after the man, what was his name? Oh right, Raimundo, Raimundo Pedrosa.

How could anyone know she had slaves here, her neighbors never came out here, or maybe, maybe he was just saying that to see if she had tensed up or anything. Good thing she had remained calm. She honestly hoped he didn't come back, she would hate to shoot him. Ha, not really, she would love to see his face when she pulled out her rifle. She want into town after hiding the slaves exceptionally well, and surprisingly, there was mail form her father who lived in New York, once again the letter stressed the issue of her settling down with a man. She sighed. Come to think of it, she had been lonely, but who had time for finding a man, when she was protecting slaves. She knew she couldn't help slaves forever. She had a job in the town were she made money, but still one day she'd have to stop. She walked into the towns food shop and bought bread and other foods then walked back to her house. She opened the door and put her bags on the counter. Something dropped somewhere inside the house and someone muttered "Shit." Kimiko quietly walked over to the spot where she had her gun and wlaked towards where she heard the noise.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?", she asked to the man named Raimundo as she pointed her gun at him.

"Holy, don't go pointing that gun at me lady."

"Don't tell me what to do in my own house, you moron. Now I'll ask you again, What are you doing in my house?"

"Were you paying any attention yesterday. Im a bounty hunter," he said slowly.

"Im not stupid, okay. I remember you saying that, still doesn't explain why you're here."

He rolled his eyes and smiled, actually smiled at her making him look actually handsome, whoa wait, did she actually just call him that? She shook the thought away. "Im looking for slaves. See where this is going."

"I told you, there isn't any slaves here, do you know breaking in is illegal?"

"Well, yeah, but technically I didn't break in."

"Your right here,, of course you broke into my house."

"Nope, sorry, the door was unlocked."

Kimiko looked at the ceiling and slapped her forehead and groaned.

"I should shoot you."

He made a skeptical face. "Are you really gonna shoot me?"

Kimiko sighed. "No, Im not gonna shoot you, it be a waste of bullets."

He laughed nervously. "I really didn't believe you about the gun, you know."

"Yeah I kinda noticed." She pointed to the door. "Out", she said surprisingly gentle.

He smiled again. "Thanks for not shooting me Kimiko."

She shook her head. "Your welcome Raimundo, just don't expect me to do it again."

He laughed. "Wouldn't dream of it ," he said as he walked out the door.

Kimiko turned around and shook her head. Since when was she on speaking terms with that man? He could find out her secret. Then all the nice-guy stuff would stop. She shook her head again. She had to give the slaves direction and food and such. They were leaving tonight and hopefully to freedom.

She woke up in the morning free of her charges. They had gone the previous night, without any problems, or so she hoped. She got dressed and made herself breakfast. Once again she thought of how lonely she was out here. There was no noise except silence, that seemed to be everywhere in the house. She was then reminded of how she thought Raimundo was handsome. Where had that thought come from? She was pretty she knew, when young she dated lots of boys. She knew that Raimundo was handsome, and she was too if she actually dressed like a girl sometime.

She walked to her room and pulled out a few dresses that still fit her. She put one on that had little flowers embroider on the bottom. She put her hair up in a ponytail and put a shawl on. She looked in the mirror and realized that she did look pretty. She smiled at the thought. Maybe it wasn't too late for her after all. Then she heard a knock on the door. Who coould that be she wondered. She walked to the front door and opened it...

Ahh cliffhangers, what we would do without them? Hope everyone liked that chapter. Once again thanks for the reviews on my previous story. You can only guess whos at the door. Raimundo and Kimikos relationship will get a lot stronger in the next chapters so don't forget to read them too! As always all update soon...

Raikimlover.


	3. uh, Hi

Kimiko eyebrows shot up when she saw Raimundo at the door. With flowers in his hands. She smiled a little bit too.

Raimundo lightly waved the flowers in front of her nose. Kimiko closed her eyes and smelled the fresh picked flowers from the trail.

"You look really pretty in that dress Kimiko."

Kimiko blushed. Actually blushed, she hadn't done that in years. "Thanks, I was bored..."

Raimundo cut in. "I hope you like the flowers," he said as he gently put them in her hand.

Once again she couldn't help but smile. "There beautiful," she said as she put them in a vase. "But..."

"Good but, or bad but?" he asked.

"A what-are-you-doing-here but."

"Well, if you must know, -he suddenly appeared nervous-, you're the most fascinating women I've met in a long time."

"Wow, really, but I thought I was a big bad slave-hider."

He grinned. "Do you have any slaves here?"

At least she could tell the truth. "No, I don't."

"Swear?"

"Promise."

"Okay, so heres my question. How would you like to go into town with me, we could get lunch, look at the stores..it could be fun," he added.

The look on his face. She was still wary of him and his bounty-hunter nature. How could she resist though. "Sure, I 'll go with you. Do you think I should change back to my pants."

He smiled that irresistible smile again. "No, you look beautiful, like I said."

"Okay then, If you say so lets go."

&&&&&&&

Wow, he couldn't believe Kimiko had said yes to him, he was pretty sure she hated his guts, but he was wrong. She looked so pretty in that dress, but even if she was in pants she was beautiful. He couldn't belive he was falling for a..a supposed slave-hider. He actually started to doubt it, that the tip was wrong. He hoped it was...

Kimiko couldn't believe it. This was the most fun she had had in a long time, she had laughed, another thing she hadn't done in a while. And the feeling of loneliness inside her had gone away. All too soon, they were on the way back to her house. She had learned so many things about him, what he did for fun. What his interest's were, his childhood, and him vice versa.

They were inside her house now, sitting at her small table talking. Raimundo didn't want to leave, but he had to go visit his mother who lived two towns over. He got up and walked towards the door.

"Im sorry, I have to go. Will you be here tomorrow?"

She smiled. "I'm usually always here in the morning."

Before he knew what he was doing, he put his hands in hers, then lightly kissed her on the lips. He looked at her face, saw her apparent shock, which was then replaced by happiness flowing into her face. He smiled and slowly took his hands out of hers.

"Bye Kimiko, I'll see you tomorrow."

She merely nodded as he walked out the door.

Kimiko stood in silence, her hand on her smiling lips. She couldn't believe she had just kissed him. She couldn't wait to see him. Then she realized something she wished hadn't happened. She was falling for him..and she didn't even realize it.

Once again, thanks for the wonderful reviews, your all way tooo nice. Well don't have much to say...for once! Haha you know what I say, reviews are a girls best friend..well actually I just thought of that, oh nevermind...Im just babbling...blah..blah...bla...

RaiKimLover


	4. Mom!

Raimundo lightly rapped on the door to his mothers house, a servant, who Raimundo had known since birth and was almost like a second mother to him, opened the door.

Hello Cora, is Mother awake?" he asked politely.

She smiled. "Yes she is, shes actually doing so much better," she said with a hint of happiness in her voice.

"Okay, thanks."

Raimundo walked into the house and went to his Mother's room. She was sitting up in bed, apparently coming down from the fever Cora, excuse her, thought would be Raimundo's Mother's demise.

"Hi Mom." he said clearly.

She smiled a smile of motherly nature. "Raimundo, how are you. I've missed you."

He returned the smile. "I missed you too."

She motioned to the small chair by her bed. "Sit, talk to me, tell me how you've been."

He accepted the offer and sat down. "I'm fine, what about you though Mom?"

She waved a hand at him. "I'm fine, we didn't come to talk about me, but you, I have to make sure my only child is happy."

"You worry about me too much."

"One day, when you're a father, you'll understand. Speaking of which, am I ever going to get grandchild? Im not immortal you know."

He looked away. "Uh...well...-"

His mother sat higher up in the bed. "You met a girl didn't you. And don't dare lie to me, your so bad at it."

"Okay, okay, I did meet a girl."

His mothers face shone with delight. "Oh, who is she? Do I know her?"

"Well, her names Kimiko Tohomiko, I don't think you know her, considering she lives two towns over."

"Oh, I simply must meet her. Please have her come."

"I would Mom, but you see, the whole reason I met her, was because, well, someone told me she was hiding slaves."

His mother made a hand waving gesture again. "So what if she does, that doesn't change who she is. So, maybe shes against slavery, oh well, I for one think shes very brave for helping those innocent people."

"Wow, Mom for a Southern supporter, your awfully understanding."

She shook her head softly. "Im sure shes wonderful, just promise me you'll bring her to visit me. Please? Promise me?"

His mother gave him a look he knew he couldn't refuse. "Okay, okay, I promise Mom."

She smiled with pride. "What a good son I've raised."

&&&&&&&&&

A knock came on the door and she immediately knew it was Raimundo. She opened the door with a smile.

Hi Kimiko, do you want to meet my mom?"

She gave him a look. "Uh, sure, why not?"

He smiled with relief. "Thanks Kimiko, it really means a lot to her."

She grinned at him. "Its okay, were you talking about me to her?"

He look around nervously. "Well yeah, she asked..if..I had met a girl..and she knows when I lie...so."

She rolled her eyes. "I get it, I would love to meet your mother."

He walked in and sat at the table. "You're a lifesaver."

&&&&&&

Raimundo continued to come everyday, they had even started calling each other Rai or Kim respectively.

As they rode horses to Raimundo's mothers house a week later Kimiko felt guilt on her. She was a slave-hider and yet she was falling, yes she admitted it now, falling for a bounty-hunter. What a screwed up life she lived. She felt like she was lying to him, and to make matters worse, more slaves were coming tomorrow. Her thoughts were interrupted by Raimundo apparently talking.

"-really very nice, she just came out of a fever so go easy on her. But other than that, just be yourself. She'll love you." he said.

Kimiko gave him a weak smile. "Thanks for the tip."

A little while later Raimundo announced they were there. They got off their horses and tied them up. Kimiko took a deep breath and walked into the house.

Raimundo took Kimiko's hand (aww!) And led her to his Mother's room. "Mom, Kimikos here."

"Oh my, come in, let me look at you."

Kimiko obliged, feeling confident in her favorite dress she had found in her drawer.

"Oh, that beautiful black hair, and that dress, your so pretty."

Kimiko blushed slightly, not used to the compliments. "Oh, thanks." Kimiko then outstrethced her hand and properly introduced herself. "Kimiko Tohomiko."

Raimundo's mom laughed lightly. "Such manners, she took Kimikos hand, Rhia Pedrosa. Feel free to call me Rhia. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Kimiko smiled. "The pleasures all mine."

"So...", Raimundo said slowly.

"Raimundo, go into the kitchen and help Cora, we girls need to talk alone."

"Uh, sure, I'll see you in a minute Kim."

"Okay Raimundo."

He gave her a thumbs-up as he shut the door.

&&&&

"So, how long have you know Raimundo?"

Kimiko shrugged now comfortable with the women. "Hmm maybe two-three weeks."

"Oh thats good, he hasn't been with a women for a while."

Kimiko laughed. "Really, I wouldn've guessed."

"Well, you are the first in the long time. Its so good he finally has a girlfriend again."

Kimiko blushed slightly. "Were, were..well, yeah..I guess we are together."

Rhia smiled slightly. "We-", she was cut off by a knock on the door.

"Kim, Mom, dinners ready."

They smiled at each other as Kimiko held out her hand to help Rhia up.

&&&&&&&&&

Well, I hope you all liked that chapter, theres nothing more nerve racking then meeting your bf/gf parents. Once again, thanks for the reviews. And I have one little, well big to me, dedication to make. This story is dedicated to my friend hothead1001 now known as Emo girl in an emo world, shes leaving fanfiction. Even if she doesn't get to read this, I thinks shes a great writer, despite what she thinks, she'll always be my favorite writer. This story goes out to her.

-RaiKimLover


	5. Blah

Kimiko was a especially jumpy today, She had just taken in 2 new slaves, and she knew Raimundo was coming today. Eventually, she would have to tell him, they were definitely together now, way together. Now, she was going to lose the person she loved because of what she believed was right. That was the true meaning of tough love. She sat down at the table nervously twiddling her thumbs pondering what to do. And then a knock came at the door.

She already knew who it was. She opened it, and of course, it was Raimundo.

"Uh..hey Rai..."

He looked at her strangely. "Are you okay, you look nervous or something?"

"Okay, okay, of course I am, never been better."

He gave her a look again as he walked in. :If you say so."

Then someone knocked on the back door..which was saved for the slaves only. All the color drained from her face.

"Want me to get it Kim?"

"NO!", she shouted loudly.

He gave her the same look for the third time. "Kim, are you sure your okay?"

"Yes I am, what I mean to say was, Ill get it, which is what I'm going to do right know," she said as she ran to the door."

As she suspected, there was the girl slave outside the door. Kimiko's jawed dropped.

"What are you doing?!," Kimiko hissed.

"I was..hungry," said the teenaged girl.

"Listen, I come to you, not you come to me. I have someone here. You could've been caught."

The girl noticing the error of her ways, gasped. "Im really sorry, Im going to back to the barn right now."

"Yes, now." When she was sure the girl was in the barn she turned back into the house.

"Im sorry, it was the wrong house," she said dumbly, knowing it was the worst excuse ever.

"Right," he said holding the word out on the i. "Are you _sure _your okay?"

"Hmm- oh yeah, yeah...sure..Im fine, are you fine..I mean not in the general sense..not that you aren't, oh, forget im just gonna shut up." (Babbling: nothing wrong with it, just really funny..)

"Okay, your acting really weird."

'No, Im fine, regular old Kimiko, Im not doing something illegal..or anything...not that I ever had." She knew he would guess, he could read her like a book.

"Once again, right. Kimiko I may not've known you for so long, but, I know enough to know your not acting normal, I know there's something your not telling me..."

Okay breathe Kimiko, you can do this, just say it like you imagined it. Oh hell, who was she kidding, she didn't have the guts to tell him. "Well, you know how you kinda..."

"Yeah, hold on, wait a second, is something...is something burning?"

Kimiko shot out of her chair. "Oh god, I completely forgot about the bread I was baking." She ran over to the oven and pulled out the now burnt bread. "Ohhh, Its ruined. Now I don't have anything for dinner tonight."

"Well, Im sure you won't starve for one night. Unless your feeding more than yourself," he added quietly.

"Who else would I..." She suddenly got the point. "You don't possibly..."

"I don't possible what Kimiko?"

"You think I am don't you?"

"What, Kimiko? I didn't say anything."

"Do I look stupid Raimundo, I have to be a moron not to catch your little hint."

"What little hint Kimiko?"

"The "Im feeding more than one person" crap."

"I never said anything. You're the one getting all defensive."

She clenched her hands into fists. "You know Raimundo, you can be so infuriating sometimes."

He smiled softly, making her even madder. "Err."

Raimundo got up and put his hands on Kimikos shoulders. "Kimiko, I didn't say anything, you just pounced on me the moment I said it. If I hit a nerve, Im sorry."

Once again she couldn't resist the look on his face, which was filled with sorrow. She couldn't stay mad at him. She gave him a hug. "Im sorry I flipped out on you too."

He smiled at her. "That means more than you know."

Then a knock came on the door. She went to the door, wondering who that could be, it obviously wasn't Raimundo, he was here so who was it...?

- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - -

Haha only one more chapter to do, I just looked at my stats and I guess Together...Forever was a favorite, just a little fun fact for you. As usual, thanks for all the reviews, they always (as usual) mean a lot to me. Theres only one more chapter left for this story and then I get to start a new story that I thought of. But no more info on that its super-top-secret. So no info on it till I post the first chapter. And another little fun fact, I really wanna do a wedding for Raikim but don't know how to set it up. Ideas anyone??? Leave ideas on reviews or PM me if you do. Thanks

-Raikimlover


	6. Runaway

Kimiko peeked through the hole in her door and gasped at the sight. There was a sheriff outside the door with another sheriff behind him grasping the two slaves she had taken in. She knew what she had to do.

"Raimundo, your gonna hate me for this."

He looked at her funny. "For what?"

She shook her head softly. "Im sorry, I love you," she said as she grabbed her rifle.

"What are you doing with the rif-. Wait, what, you..you love me?"

But it was too late. Kimiko opened the door and pointed her gun at the sheriffs. "Let them go!"

"Whoa lady, put that thing down-he snickered at the other sheriff- before you hurt yourself."

"Let the slaves go! NOW!", she screamed. "Don't think I won't shoot you."

Raimundo had come up behind her. "Kimiko, whats going on."

She kept her gun in its position and turned her head slightly to Raimundo's. "Raimundo, Im _so _sorry. I..I lied to you. I do help slaves, I'm really..."

"What the hell Kimiko? You wouldn't tell me..something so important."

"When you love someone so much, you'll understand." Then she turned her attention away from him.

She repeated what she had previously said. "Let them go, I will shoot you," she said in a voice that dared them to refuse.

The sheriffs were no longer snickering. The one holding the slaves appeared to be scared. And like Kimiko knew he would, abruptly let go of the slaves. "Go!," Kimiko said firmly but soft.

The slaves didn't take a second thought. They raced off into the woods.

"Don't even try to follow them."

The sheriff who knocked on the door was the first to speak. "Your under arrest."

Kimiko thought about this for a second and looked at her hands. "Hmm, no handcuffs, nope I don't think I'm arrested."

Raimundo spun her around. "Kimiko, what are you doing. They're only going to arrest you longer."

Kimiko looked into his green eyes for a second, reliving the past month she had got to spend with him. "This is what, I do Raimundo, these people, they're just like you and me. Why is that so hard to understand?"

"Its not about that Kimiko. Why didn't you tell me."

"You wouldn't have listened. For the first time in a long time, I actually felt something, when I met you, I didn't want to ruin it, but its too late now..." She would've said more, but she heard footsteps running. She turned around, only to see the first sheriff already in the woods. She lifted her gun and aimed and shot, hitting the tree right next to the sheriff's head. Before anyone could say anything, she darted into the woods. As she ran off Raimundo whispered something. "I love you too Kimiko," but once again it was too late.

- - - - - - - - - -

Kimiko ran as fast as she could to the designated meeting spot that she had shown the slaves were anything were to happen. She had never had to use it before, but there was always a first.

"Stop," someone shouted. The sheriff, she presumed. She turned her head slightly to see if she could see him, and at that moment, tripped over a tree root growing out of the ground. She tried to get up, but instead screamed in pain when she tried. She knew she had sprained her leg bad, maybe even broken it. She stood up on her good leg (the left one) and slowly hobbled to the river, a very obvious spot but unobvious at the same time. There was a deserted cave, which she had found over the summer. She had cleaned it out and it was guaranteed the slaves would be there. She knelt down and crawled through the small opening and sighed with relief when she saw the slaves in the corner.

"Its okay, Im here. We have to hide out here for a while, but well make it. Im sorry, I can't come with you, but my leg is sprained, you'll have to do it on your own."

The slaves looked at each other and nodded solemnly.

"Do you remember the map I showed you on how to get to the next place?"

They nodded again.

Kimiko smiled slightly. "Okay then here's the plan..."

Midnight

Kimiko silently ushered them through the opening, following them quietly, as her right leg throbbed. "Okay guys, your on your own, I know you guys can do this. I'll send a letter to the owner to make sure you have it safely."

The nodded their heads.

"Good Luck, you two." The two slaves smiled at her and then turned away and quickly ran into the depths of the woods.

Kimiko ran a finger along her eyes, and swiped off the tears on them. She had a feeling this was the last time she would ever help slaves. She looked up at the half-full moon and smiled, then crawled back into the cave, wincing with pain. She leaned against the wall of the cave lost in thought...

Morning

Kimiko opened her eyes, realizing she must have fell asleep, then she felt the pain. She looked at her leg, which was swollen. She knew she wasn't going anywhere. She sighed and leaned back again and let sleep wash over her.

- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

Raimundo sighed as he walked along the river. Where was Kimiko? He wanted to tell her, that he loved her too, it really wasn't a surprise to him that she hid slaves, he had thought that ever since he got that tip. He wished he could find her. As he walked along the river, he was struck with curiosity. When he was younger, he and his friends would play in a cave along the river. (Corny, I know) He wondered if it was still there. He remembered exactly where it was and found the opening, it was kinda tight, but he made it through. And boy, was it worth it. Against the wall of the cave was Kimiko, appearing to be sleeping. He crouched down beside her and whispered her name. She woke up immediately.

"Kimiko, are you okay?"

She slowly rose up and winced again at the pain in her leg. "Would you stop asking me that."

"Okay, okay, Im sorry. Are you okay though?"

She shut her eyes with pain. "Your pushing it Raimundo. I..um..fine."

"Your leg doesn't look good."

"Your Mr. Obvious aren't you?"

He ignored her remark. "Can you walk on it?"

"Limp on it you mean. I think I just sprained it..really bad."

"Can you crawl out?"

"Done it 3 time already."

"Okay, lets go," he said as he crawled out of the tunnel.

Kimiko followed obediently. Once they were outside of the cave, she slumped to the ground. "How'd you find me?"

"Pure accident, I use to play in there when I was a little kid."

He pulled her up and motioned to his back. "Come on, I'll carry you."

She looked at him warily. "I think I may be too heavy."

"Believe me, your not."

"Okay, but don't say I didn't tell you so," she said as she got on his back (piggy back style).

They walked in silence for a few minutes, until Kimiko couldn't take it anymore. "Im sorry."

Raimundo sighed and put her down. "No, Im sorry."

"Your sorry? For what? You didn't do anything. It was my fault."

"No, it was me, It was right for you not to trust me, because of what I was."

"Was? Why? Did you quit or stop..or something."

"Yeah, I did, I mean, when I think about it, the slavery issue, that is, I can see where your coming from."

"Really, Im sorry, I left like that earlier. Its just that, I would hate to see those slaves hurt..or worse."

"I bet, they kinda become like your family, right, you care for them."

"Yeah, like that, I just sad now because, well, all my mothers stuff is in that house. I can't go back. Even if I wanted to."

"Well, actually, someone..paid them off...they never saw anything..."

Her jaw dropped as he smirked. "You didn't?"

"I did."

"Why? Im not worth it."

"Yes you are, but anyways, about what you said at the house... What was it exactly?"

"Um, uh...I love you."

He smiled softly. "I love you too Kimiko, and I know this is really quick, maybe we could have a long engagement, but... Will you marry me?"

Her jaw dropped again. "Oh, yes I will, I love you Raimundo."

"I love you too Kimiko." He hoistd her on his back again. "Lets go back to town."

7 Months Later

Kimiko sat in her new home in upstate Cobleskill, New York going over wedding plans with Rhia. They were going to have a summer wedding like Kimiko had always wanted. Before long Rhia, went back to her house..next door to Raimundo and Kimikos house. Kimiko sat at the fireplace, sewing a small object in her hand. The front door opened and Raimundo came in.

"Hi Kimiko. How the wedding planning go?"

"Really well."

"Thats good." he rested a hand on her stomach. "Hows the baby?"

She smiled with delight. "It's fine, it misses it's daddy though. Speaking of which, when are we going to tell our parents?"

"At the wedding." He smiled at her and pulled up her hand. "What are you making?"

She grinned. "A pair of socks for the baby. Don't laugh. It's my first time."

"Wouldn't dream of it," he said as he kissed her on the forehead.

Well there you have it, just wanna say thanks to all my reviews as usual (again) Hope everyone has a good Christmas/New Year. I won't be starting any new stories till next year (thats sounds weird) but like I said I have one planned but currently unwritten. I might, just might start it over vacation cause my vacation starts after school on the 21. But don't hate me if I don't, it is after all vacation. I probably won't though because a little birdie told me about a certain Xiaolin Showdown game I got for Christmas!! Talk to you all next year. Anyways, Merry Christmas-Hana-Kwanza and a Happy New Year!!!!!

3RaiKimLover


End file.
